The Crossroad of Twilight
by vegetas-angel76
Summary: WARNING Contains Kingdom Hearts 2 Spoilers! This is a Kingdom Hearts 2 Dragonball Z cross where Goku disappears and Vegeta has to find him by going through a strange door in the middle of a forest.... Not as gay as it sounds. Just read it! XD
1. The Awakening

**The Crossroad of Twilight: The Awakening**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own DBZ or Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Final Fantasy. So there!

**SPOLIER ALERT!** This story contains spoilers to Kingdom Hearts 2! If you don't want any spoilers, then don't read. Thank you!

A/N: This is a Kingdom Hearts/ Dragonball Z cross. Set in KH2 time and Post Buu Saga. This the time in-between KH:CoM and KH2, and yes, I have created OCs so BEWARE! Also, there will be no Space Paranoids, Pride Lands, Atlantica or 100 Acre Wood- mainly because they are just sidequests…. And I hate Space Paranoids XP

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

Vegeta stepped closer to the spot where Goku disappeared. "Are you sure this is where he vanished?" asked Vegeta, staring at the black ashes that were embedded in the dirt.

"Yea, he didn't instant transmission because he didn't put his hand to his head!" said Goten, slightly worried that his father had suddenly vanished for no apparent reason. "And he's been gone for 5 weeks?" asked Vegeta, slightly irritated at the fact that Goten had woken him from his sleep and dragged him into the forest with only his boxers on.

"Yea!", confirmed Goten. "Have you considered that maybe Kakarotto had just decided to do something on his own and just not told anybody?" asked Vegeta, who was starting to get annoyed. "No no no! He looked REALLY surprised before he vanished! Gohan saw it too!" replied Goten determinedly.

Slowly standing up, Vegeta looked at the surroundings. _'So Kakarotto disappeared 5 weeks ago in the middle of the forest near a large rock. Great. Just what I need early in the morning. Why the hell did I even come here, it's not like I care about Kakarotto's whereabouts. Stupid brats, it's probably one of their tricks to humiliate me again."_ Vegeta snarled, _'well if they do then they are not going to enjoy the punishment!'_

Vegeta's eyes laid on the large rock on his left and he decided to go and look at it, since large rocks are not usually found in forests. It was taller than himself, _'no surprise there,' _Vegeta thought sourly, and it was slightly rounded at the top. As Vegeta looked closer at it and saw, what seemed to be, scratches from a smaller rock. More scrutanisation showed that the scratches were not random but formed to look like a strange door. "What is this...?" Vegeta murmured curiously, placing his hand on a circle drawn around about where the door handle would be.

The rock creaked loudly and Vegeta jumped back startled. Goten ran behind Vegeta, "Wow! What is that?!" "I don't know, but it might just have something to do with your father…" replied Vegeta as the rock suddenly opened up to reveal a dark void, a white path leading straight into it. "Is daddy in there?" asked Goten, frightened by the never-ending darkness inside the rock. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out!" and with that, Vegeta ran into the void, the rock closing behind him. Goten sat down in wonder as he watched Vegeta disappear. _"Oh man, I hope Trunks doesn't get mad at me!"_

---------------------------------

The doors closed and Vegeta looked around in surprise, for he could still see the luminescent path in front of him. _'Kakarotto better be in here, otherwise I might be stuck in this place for a while….' _The path went on for a very long time, until Vegeta stood on the edge of where the path ended, the darkness in front of him laughed silently. "Argh!!!" yelled Vegeta in rage, _'what the hell?! It just ends? That's insane!' _He looked over the path carefully, and saw a small glint of light. _'There's something down there!'_ Vegeta thought in excitement. _'Finally, something that isn't darkness…' _Grinning, he launched himself off the path, and realized that he couldn't fly. "FUUUUUUUCK!"

As he fell, the light grew and started to take the shape of a large circle, which seemed to have pictures of people, including Goku. _'Kakarotto?' _thought Vegeta, in awe of the stained glass circle. _'What the hell is he doing there? Wait a minute, am I going to actually hit…" _

THUD

Vegeta stood up, slightly dazed at the impact. _'Tch, ok, it's not an illusion….' _he thought to himself as he looked around. There were three trapezoid stones, a sword, a staff and a shield appearing with them. _'Hn, weapons. How pathetic' _thought Vegeta as he walked to the center. Suddenly, a voice boomed out.

'_If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well,' _Vegeta quickly looked around, "Whose there? Show yourself you coward!" With no reply, he snarled and walked towards the sword, picking it up.

'_The power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. As sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'_

"Yes," said Vegeta confidently. _'I'll go along with this for now. I can't use my ki so I have to be wary…' _The sword disappears from his hand.

'_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?'_

'_Give up?' _thought Vegeta as he looked around at the other stones. He stared at the staff. '_Well, I don't know what the hell it does so I don't need it…' _He goes to the staff and holds it.

'_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.. You give up this power?'_

Vegeta thought for a moment. _'Inner strength…. Maybe it can channel my ki! Hm, I'll get rid of the shield..' _Putting the staff down, Vegeta walks over to the shield and picks it up.

'_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?'_

"Yes", replied Vegeta, knowing which one Goku would have chosen for power. _'It sickens me with all of the 'friendship' and 'love' business. I'ld much rather be rid of it..'_

The trapezoid stones sink into the ground and a stairway appears. Vegeta, as he has nowhere else to go, walks up them. _'God I hope these stairs don't end the same way the path did…'_

Fortunately, the stairs revealed another circular platform, with different faces to which Vegeta could not recognize.

'_There will be times where you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'_

Suddenly, small black creatures appeared in front of Vegeta. "What the hell?" exclaimed Vegeta, stepping back. The creatures scurried in small twitches towards Vegeta, one jumping up and scratching his chest. "Hey!" yelled Vegeta as he tried to dodge the attacks, becoming more worried when he was taking many hits by them. "Grrr, take that! Hah!" Vegeta threw a punch at the creature, but recoiled in shock as his fist passed right through it. _'What the hell am I meant to do if I can't hit the blasted thing?!' _The creatures were pushing Vegeta slowly towards the edge of the platform.

'_There's no way in hell that I'm going to jump again… shit, I don't know what to do!' _At that moment a sword appeared conveniently in his hand. '_Thank god!'_Vegeta thought as he destroyed the creatures.

Confidant at his newfound weapon handling skills, Vegeta walked to the middle of the platform. "Alright. I have played your game! Now tell me where Kakarotto is!" he yelled into the darkness.

'_There comes a time when you must leave your old self to begin a new life. What happens to you old shell when you leave it behind?'_

"Quit talking in riddles!" yelled Vegeta, annoyed that it ignored his question. "TELL. ME. WHERE. KAKARO----" there was a large rumbling and Vegeta fell back as he watched a large white creature loom above him. "Shit…" Vegeta barely had time to dodge as the creature sprayed massive amounts of small electric bolts towards him. _'This….this is insane! What is this creature?! Why is he fighting me?' _ Vegeta traveled along the electric bolts, dodging when possible, and attacked the head with his sword.

'_This is futile! How could I possibly weaken this creature with a blasted sword? Is… is it a test?" _Not having much time to ponder, Vegeta swiftly dodged the creature's arms. He then followed the lightning again to the head, where he continued to smack at it. Vegeta fell to the ground, unable to defy gravity anymore, and was knocked down by it's arms. _'Fuck…'_ thought Vegeta as he tried to get up, weak from the blow, and watched as smaller white creatures appeared. Vegeta attacked them, ignoring his pain, and watched their flexible bodies dissipate into the air. He was, again, knocked down by the large white creature's arms.

Spitting the blood from his mouth, Vegeta looked at the creature, the creature looked back. _'It's pointless, I need to fight with my fists, not with this heap of junk!'_ He ran up to the creature in rage, "Go to hell!" The creature started to create black lightning, which Vegeta easily dodged as he made his way to the head again. "Take this!!!" yelled Vegeta as he stabbed the sword right in the center of it's face. The creature fell, slowly dissolving into nothingness as Vegeta fell to the ground, no able to even break his fall, and closed his eyes. _'Haha, I did it!' _he thought triumphantly as he relaxed his tired muscles.

'_You will see him again…'_

Vegeta slowly blacked out, knowing that at least Kakarotto was somewhere here, and that it wasn't all futile.

---------------------------------

A/N: So yea! The first chapter! Look forward to seeing some of Goku's POV in the next chapter! And please review! It's my first story since, like, 6 years so I need to know if I'm doing ok! Critique is welcomed, as long as it's not flaming :)


	2. Twilight Town

**The Crossroad of Twilight: Twilight Town**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own DBZ or Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Final Fantasy. So there!

**SPOLIER ALERT!** This story contains spoilers to Kingdom Hearts 2! If you don't want any spoilers, then don't read. Thank you!

A/N: This is a Kingdom Hearts/ Dragonball Z cross. Set in KH2 time and Post Buu Saga. This the time in-between KH:CoM and KH2, and yes, I have created OCs so BEWARE! Also, there will be no Space Paranoids, Pride Lands, Atlantica or 100 Acre Wood- mainly because they are just sidequests…. And I hate Space Paranoids XP

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

Goku smiled as he sat excited in front of King Mickey. "So you want me to go and try to defeat these Organization XIII people?"

"Yep! That's exactly what I want you to do!" replied the King as he paced his cluttered study room. Goku nodded, _'so, heartless and nobodies. Man, I'm glad we don't get them at home!' _Goku's enthusiasm dropped slightly, _'Home… I miss all of them. But this place needs me! I hope they are all doing ok. I bet Chichi's worried sick about me! Not to mention if Vegeta found out I was missing. He would want to spar with me. Oh well, I don't really know how to get back so I'm just going to have to stay here and defeat Organization XIII.' _Goku stood up, "Thank you for telling me what's going on Your Majesty, I will try my best to stop whatever plans Organization XIII have in store!"

"Very well", replied the King. "Just take that Gummi-ship there and visit other worlds, I believe that Organization XIII are infiltrating the worlds and using them to their own good."

"Ok, but there is one problem", said Goku slightly sheepishly, "I can't fly a Gummy-ship, I don't even know what one is! It sounds edible though!" He grinned at the thought.

Mickey sighed, "No, it's not edible. And don't worry; we can put it on autopilot for you! You will just have to go where we specify."

"Ok, well I might as well go now, unless you have a feast coming up!" Goku replied with a manic grin. Mickey slapped his head and sighed again.

---------------------------------

Vegeta awoke and sat up, surprised at the bed he was in. _'Where am I?"_ he thought as he stepped out, looking out the window at the small town in front of him. He then examined his clothes. _'All clean. Maybe all of that was a dream and I've been kidnapped..' _Vegeta laughed, _'kidnapped? Someone kidnapping me? That's absurd! Well, whatever the hell happened, I need to ask some people where I am. Then I can find Kakarotto.' _With that, Vegeta walked out of the house (which was empty) and onto the street that bustled with people. _'Great, this sure narrows it down. Hn, I'll ask him.'_ Vegeta strolled over to a man with a newspaper, held him by the scruff of his neck and demanded, "Where the hell am I? What is this place? And do you know a man named Kaka… uh…. Goku?"

The man's eyes were wide with shock and terror at this man who had raised him into the air, "Th…this is Twilight Town…and I don't know any 'Goku's….please let me down!" Vegeta sneered and dropped him, making him land in a pile on the ground.

"Hey, you!" said a young teenage boy's voice. Vegeta turned around, "are you talking to me?" "Yea I am. And as Head of the Disciplinarily Committee of Twilight Town I hereby declare that you must fight in a Struggle battle for harming this innocent man!" said the teen, stepping out in front of Vegeta. He wore a long white and purple coat and a black beanie, which he straightened quickly. "Oh really? Who do you think you are boy?" sneered Vegeta, crossing his arms in stubbornness.

"I am Seifer!" announced the boy. A girl stepped out from a nearby alleyway, as well as a larger boy. The larger boy spoke first, "Yea, and we are Rajin and Fujin!" and then the girl, "COMPLETE INSOLENCE!" "Together, we are the Twilight Town Disciplinarily Committee!!!" said all 3 in unison. "I think I'm going to be sick", replied Vegeta, disgust showing in his face.

"So what? Are you too chicken to face up to me in battle eh? Chicken wuss?" teased Seifer, staring at Vegeta in determination. Vegeta laughed, "Why would I waste my time playing with children? I have far more important matters to attend to."

"Chicken Wuss! CHICKEN WUSS!" continued Seifer, making chicken-like gestures. Eventually the crowd started to join in, making the town seem like an insane chicken world.

Vegeta shook in rage. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, making the town quieten down. "Enough. Alright, I'll do your stupid 'Struggle' battle…" "Yes!" cheered Seifer as he led Vegeta to the arena.

Vegeta stepped up on the ring, _'I shouldn't even be wasting my time with this brat. I just hope my fists work this time instead of an idiotic sword…'_ Vegeta looked at Seifer, "So what the hell happens in a 'struggle' battle?" he asked.

Seifer smirked, "Both you and your opponent hold orbs. You must hit the opponent to steal his orb. Once you have all the orbs you win. You can also win if the time runs out and you have all the orbs. I am the reigning champion of Struggle battles. You have no chance." Finished Seifer proudly. Vegeta smirked, _'Good, this will be over quickly'_

Seifer grabbed a wooden sword from a stack and took 3 orbs and put them in his pocket. Vegeta ignored the swords and only took the orbs. "No sword?" asked Seifer. "I'm not that pathetic," replied Vegeta stubbornly. They both returned to the ring confident that they would win.

"Get ready… Go!" yelled the announcer enthusiastically as Vegeta and Seifer charged at each other. Vegeta grinned as his fist collided with Seifer's gut, doubling him over as an orb fell out. Laughing, Vegeta picked up the orb slowly, giving the chance for Seifer to hit Vegeta on the side of his ribs.

Surprised, Vegeta staggered from the blow, dropping the orb. _'How the hell did he recover so quickly?' _thought Vegeta, blocking Seifer's next blow to the head with his arm. "Did you honestly think I would be beaten that quickly?" mocked Seifer, readying his stance. Vegeta stood up, "You don't stand a chance, boy," retorted Vegeta, annoyed that his arm hurt from blocking the wooden sword.

Charging again, Vegeta sidestepped the sword that Seifer thrusted in front of him and connected his knee to Seifer's gut, once again doubling him over. He then whacked his back with both his hands, causing Seifer to hit the ground. Vegeta quickly took the two orbs that fell out, knowing now not to take any chances. Seifer slowly stood up, "There is no way I could lose! I am the champion!" Vegeta snarled, "You shouldn't have messed with me, boy"

Seifer charged towards Vegeta and ducked his fist, stabbing his wooden sword into his abs. Vegeta grunted in pain but managed to hold on to the orbs, taking the opportunity to uppercut Seifer's jaw, sending him back and dropping his last orb. Vegeta hastily picked it up. "This means that I win. Now answer me this, do you know a man named Kak… Goku? He has messy hair that looks like he just got out from a storm after getting out of bed." Seifer got up slowly, denying the help from Fujin and Rajin, and mumbled, "No, I don't know anyone like that. Believe me- I would have noticed any new faces."

Vegeta frowned in annoyance. _'Maybe he hasn't visited this town yet? Or maybe he never went through that door… Argh! When I find him I'm defiantly going to give him a piece of my mind!"_ He looked up at Seifer and was surprised at seeing him hold a trophy with 3 orbs in it. "I don't think you deserve this, but the rules say that you get it." With that, Seifer shoved the trophy into Vegeta's arms. "I don't want it!" exclaimed Vegeta, holding it like it was a disease. "Fuckin hell just have the stupid thing!" yelled Seifer as he ran into a random alleyway. "ANNOYANCE" said the girl as she followed Seifer. "Your gonna pay for what you did to Seifer!" yelled the other boy, following suite.

Vegeta walked away from the arena and sat on the convenient park bench. _'What a mess. I wonder how Bulma's doing... probably annoyed at me going after Kakarotto. God damnit, Kakarotto is a magnet for trouble. But then again, so am I" _thought Vegeta in amusement as he watched people avoid his gaze. He was about to stand when he noticed that no one was moving. Or breathing.

'_What the…' _wondered Vegeta, moving towards the people who appeared to be frozen in time.

"There you are!" a voice called from behind him. Vegeta spun around and saw a man with strange crimson hair. There were red markings below his eyes and he was in a long black coat with the hood down. "I thought I had lost you for a moment Vegeta!"

"How do you know me?" asked Vegeta cautiously, "Dunno, I just knew. I get that sometimes. The same thing happened with a guy named 'Goku'…" Vegeta stepped forward, "Kakarotto? You've seen Kakarotto? Tell me where he is!"

The crimson-haired man shook his head, "Sorry, I don't know where he is now- that is assuming that 'Kakarotto' is the same guy I was talking about." "Yes, it is," replied Vegeta, "His name is Goku, but I call him Kakarotto. Where did you last see him? Wait…. Who are you?!"

The man smiled. "I saw him in a place far away from here, in fact, in another world! And my name is Axel. Got it memorized?" he said, pointing to his head. "Another world?!" Vegeta said in despair. _'Great, how the hell can I get to him now?'_ "How can I find him… Axel?" Axel smirked, "Your going to have to come with me to get out of here." "Really," asked Vegeta, "and how do I know that your not trying to trick me?" "Well, your just going to have to trust me now aren't ya?" he replies. Vegeta snarled, "I think not. I'll find my own way out of this place. I don't enjoy mingling with strangers, especially ones who know my name." Axel frowned. "Well that's too bad. I was hoping to get this over and done with cleanly but I guess keyblade wielders are never too easy…" Instantly, two circular weapons with spikes appeared in his hands and a ring of fire surrounded the area. "So, it's going to be like that eh?" asked Vegeta, moving into a stance.

Axel moved first, putting his weapons together and throwing a huge fireball in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta dodged swiftly and ran up to Axel, his fist slowly rising. He then threw the punch and watched in amazement as it went straight through him. Staggering in surprise, Vegeta barely dodged Axel's weapon as he tried to figure out what was going on. _'I can't believe this! My ability to hit things goes off and on like a friggen switch! Gah, I need a weapon…' _

"What's the matter Vegeta? I thought you were powerful? " mocked Axel. "I'm just toying with you, freak!" lied Vegeta. _'I have to think of something quick. Wait, what did he call me before? Keyblade wielder? What the fuck is a Keyblade?!' _Axel took the opportunity to jump behind Vegeta while he was thinking and strike him with his circular weapon on the back, causing Vegeta to hit the ground hard. Vegeta kicked Axel's leg, but once again it had no effect. "Sorry man, but I'm going to have to kill ya now. Such a shame- you were very promising." And with that, Axel threw a strike at Vegeta's head.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta moved his hand to block the attack, but to his surprise he felt no pain. _'Huh?_' Opening his eyes he saw that he was holding a weapon. It looked like a giant key, but is was black and slightly ominous looking. Not only was he wielding this weapon, he was blocking Axel's weapon with it! Vegeta sighed with relief, _'Thank god…' _ and slowly stood up, spitting out the blood in his mouth that had developed from Axel's earlier onslaught.

"Ah, the keyblade. To tell you the truth I was really getting worried as to whether you actually had one!" said Axel, moving away from Vegeta. _'So this is a keyblade' _thought Vegeta, _'I guess it might be powerful if this guy speaks of it so highly. I might as well use it since I can't fight properly.' _Twirling the keyblade in his hands, Vegeta charged forward to Axel, then realized that he couldn't see him, only the ring of flame that surrounded the area. "Show yourself!" yelled Vegeta, watching the flames carefully. "Over here moron!" yelled Axel as he appeared behind Vegeta, punching the ground to create a shockwave of fire. Vegeta quickly jumped to avoid it and charged at Axel. Axel backed away but Vegeta caught up, slashing him numerously with the keyblade.

"Is that all you've got Axel?!" yelled Vegeta. "There's more where that came from!" retorted Axel as he disappeared behind the flames again. "Quit being a coward and face me!" As Vegeta looked around, a huge line of fire charged towards him, knocking him in the air. Repeating this several times, Axel laughed, "Not too hot for you Vegeta?" Vegeta snarled, "You're really starting to annoy me 'flame boy'!" He ran towards Axel and their weapons clashed. Vegeta was on the advance as Axel continued to jump back in defence. Vegeta then struck him in the chest, pinning him to the ground. "This is it!" He yelled, preparing to strike him once more. "Maybe another time Vegeta" replied Axel as he stood up and backed away into a large opening behind him, disappearing into darkness. "COME BACK!" yelled Vegeta, annoyed at his sudden departure. _'Now what….'_

The people started to move again, and the street was bustling again. Vegeta could only stand in wonder as people pushed around him. It was then that he realized that his keyblade was gone too. _'There has to be a place where you can travel to other worlds. He went through a portal. So obviously there must be a better way then on a ship' _pondered Vegeta as he started to walk aimlessly through the streets. He eventually came across a large train station.

Stepping inside, he saw two large trains being boarded by random people. Looking around, he decided to ask the person issuing tickets behind a small window. "Where do these trains go?" he asked. The person looked at him. "Nobody really knows. Sometimes it goes to the other end of twilight town, but sometimes it just disappears for a while, and all the passengers never come back…" Vegeta gave the person a strange look, but then thought, _'Maybe it can take me to Kakarotto…' _ "If you want to see your friend then I would suggest boarding later," spoke a voice to his left. Vegeta looked, and saw a man wearing the same coat as Axel, but this time the hood was up. "Axel? Have you come to fight me again?" said Vegeta, sneering as he advanced towards him.

"Axel?" replied the man, "No, I am defiantly NOT Axel. And I will no be fighting you today. I've just come to tell you to board the train later today. That is the only way you will be able to leave this world." _'I guess I have nothing to lose,'_ thought Vegeta, _'but if it is a trap then I will just have to face it.' _Vegeta, noticing that the man had disappeared, went up to the person at the window. "Could I book a ticket for later today?" "You certainly can sir!" they replied. With that sorted out, Vegeta sat down on the bench and thought about the mess he had gotten himself into.

---------------------------------

While sitting in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, Goku started to recall how he ended up in the King's world with Chip and Dale, who were piloting the ship because they didn't trust the autopilot, for there have been many failures with it.

"It started with a big rock that sucked me into this weird dark place,"recalled Goku, "There was only a big path that ended into nothing! Man, I was so confused. It was only when the King called out to me that things started to get brighter. There was also that big black thing that I had to fight. The King called it Darkside or something like that. It was so exciting fighting something different cause I was starting to get bored of the peaceful life with no excitement, not that I didn't like it mind you. Anyway, once I had fought Darkside I went unconscious. Then I woke up in a strange white place with people in long black coats! Weird eh?"

"Yup, sounds queer alright," chirped Dale, only half listening as he was focusing on steering the Gummi ship. Goku continued, "One of the guys told me that if I didn't want my family to be hurt I would have to fight these things called Heartless. Of course I didn't trust him, he was threatening my family! Anyway, I said that I couldn't because I wasn't able to use my powers. He replied, saying that I wouldn't need to because I was the Keyblade Bearer. I think that I annoyed him because I was very confused and I started to ask him questions but he got mad and started to fight me. It was then that two Keyblades appeared in my hands! It was so queer!"

"Yup, that must have been scary!" commented Chip, who was controlling the lasers. "It was for a moment, but I really enjoy fighting so it was more exciting than frightening!" replied Goku. "So anyway, I beat him but he ran away so I followed him. It was then that I saw this guy called DiZ and the King. The King requested for me to come to his castle so I went with him! So that's how I ended up there!" finished Goku pleasantly.

"Alright, prepare for landing!" warned Dale as he steered the Ship into landing position. "Alright! Lets go!" said Goku excitedly.

---------------------------------

Evening came, and Vegeta watched as the train he was to go on came in. He noticed how there was no driver. _'How strange… I guess there is no need if it has a set course'_ Vegeta thought as he grabbed his ticket from the window person and boarded the train, watching out the window as it pulled away from the station. _'I'll find you Kakarotto.'_

---------------------------------

A/N: Yay, I finished the chapter! I hope you liked it! Man, fight scenes are really hard to write! I hope I did ok! Please tell me if I need improving in that area! Thank you! Read and Review please:D


End file.
